


You for Me, Me for You

by Nightmare_in_Pink



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_in_Pink/pseuds/Nightmare_in_Pink
Summary: Love, in general had started the war, a love between two careless people with more power than sense. As Percival stood before the imposing visage of Numengard he couldn’t help but think back on the events that lead him to Newt Scamander.





	

Percival Graves had been only been to Europe twice, and both times had been because of war. No, that wasn’t right, the first time had been for war, but the second time was for love. And not just for Percival’s love. Love, in general had started the war, a love between two careless people with more power than sense. As Percival stood before the imposing visage of Numengard he couldn’t help but think back on the events that lead him to Newt Scamander. 

New York, 1927

When Percival was a kid he enjoyed solving puzzles. He would spend hours with his dad putting together puzzles or doing logic problems with his mother. He loved it. Any time Percival was able to put the clues together and solve the problem in front of him, he would. He felt most in his element when attempting a particularly difficult problem. It was this drive that probably drove him most to law enforcement. People tended to be the toughest puzzles of all and he enjoyed analyzing them, figuring out their motives and, what their next move was and, why they were doing what they were doing. It was fascinating. It was part of what made him so good at his job. 

However, Percival did not understand Grindelwald. 

He stared at his office, after months of being Grindelwald’s hostage he was no closer to understanding the puzzle that is the wizarding world’s current greatest threat. Well, was the wizarding world’s current greatest threat, as the man in question was locked away in a heavily guarded cell in the underground levels of the MACUSA. 

President Picquery had refused to allow Percival to interrogate Grindelwald believing that Graves was taking the case too personally due to his recent kidnapping. Percival was certain that Seraphina thought he would kill Grindelwald if given the opportunity, but she was wrong. There was no doubt that Graves harbored a personal vendetta at this point against the wizard, but mostly he was curious.

One of the world’s mots powerful wizards had kidnapped him and replaced him for months with no one being the wiser, and yet he hadn’t really done anything. Yes, the whole disaster with the Barebones boy, Credence, nearly exposed the wizarding world to the no-majs, but based on the report of the incident that didn’t seem to be Grindelwald’s ultimate goal here. From what Miss Goldstein’s report had explained Grindelwald was intent on getting Credence to join with him, not to simply incite him into exposing the magical world, at least not at that moment. And other than going after Credence, Grindelwald didn’t do anything. 

Percival wasn’t one to brag but he was in an extremely high position of power and was close with the President. It would have been easy for Grindelwald to more greatly affect the running of the MACUSA, to weaken his department, or even replace Picquery and get one of his followers to continue to pretend to be him. He could have had control of the whole magical government in America without anyone being the wiser until it was far too late. There was so much he could have done and he didn’t. Even Percival’s office was still pretty much the way he left it except Grindelwald seemed to have gotten a higher-grade coffee brand than Percival tended to use. Which offended him, because there was nothing wrong with his preferred coffee. No matter how Graves analyzed things he couldn’t see a clear picture. 

Why did Grindelwald want the obscurial above all else that he could have accomplished? There had to be a reason, and he wasn’t going to figure it out until he interrogated Grindelwald, which was out of the question for now, and time was running out. The International Council of Wizards was sending representatives to transport Grindelwald to Europe to stand trial for his most egregious crimes. 

Percival looked down at Grindelwald’s file once more. Grindelwald’s mug shot smirked back up at him from the photo. Smarmy bastard, Percival thought, when he was interrupted from his spiraling thoughts by a knock on the door. 

“Mr. Graves, sir,” Goldstein said as she enter into his office carrying several papers with her. 

Tina Goldstein was in his office more often than not now. Not only had he promoted her after he had recovered from his injuries, but he got the impression that the other aurors were scared to face him these days. Not that his secretary would have allowed them in anyway after everything. They all knew how furious he was that no one had noticed that he had been replaced. Percival was currently taking his own very special revenge on those under his command. He was more of a stickler then ever about any paperwork, forced overtime so that his aurors could attend training seminars that they clearly all needed again. He glared down anyone with complaints and used what had happened to them to guilt them into compliance. It was petty, but he was beyond caring at this point.

Tina was the only one to escape his wrath, at least, most of the time. She was the only one who had taken any initiative against Grindelwald, though she hadn’t noticed he’d been replaced either, but her involvement in Grindelwald’s arrest made her the only auror currently not in hot water for utter incompetence. 

“What is it, Goldstein?” Percival gestured for Tina to take a seat, and she sat down in one of the smaller chairs in front of his desk, smoothing her skirt down as she did. Graves noticed that the papers she was carrying also pertained to the Grindelwald case. This was another reason he liked Tina, she was as incapable of letting this go as he was. He knew that she should never had been demoted to the Wand Permit Office, but Picquery had insisted and his hands were tied. He often wondered if Goldstein had been an auror if she would have noticed that Grindelwald replaced him. He tried to put the thought from his mind, trying not to focus on how easily he’d been replaced.

“Sir, I have been going over the case and I have a couple ideas I thought you’d might like to hear. 

Percival ran his hands through his hair mussing it up a bit. “At this point Goldstein, I’m open to any suggestions to figure out what this lunatic was up too before the ICW snatches him away.”

“According to the statement Grindelwald gave he was trying to help Credence when no one else would,” Percival watched Tina frown at that knowing quite well that she had tried to help the boy as well and been punished for it. “But that doesn’t really fit with what I remember, sir.”

“Oh?” 

“When he was interrogating Newt he specifically asked about whether the obscurial was useless without the host. I remember that in particular, because Newt seemed to become really offended by that. It also seemed to be what made him suspicious of well… you.”

Percival nodded, it still bothered him that a man he had never meant noticed that something was off before anyone else in the MACUSA. “I’m sure sentencing you both to death also helped confirm any suspicions Mr. Scamander may have had.”

Tina’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Yeah, that certainly didn’t help,” Tina’s cracked a little when she spoke next. “Anyway, I was thinking maybe I could ask Newt to return and take a look at the case.”

Percival frowned. Newt Scamander had managed to fight off his aurors, battle Grindelwald, even disarm him, and obliviate an entire city. No doubt he was a powerful and talented wizard, but he had also let dangerous creatures loose. Still… Percival was sharply curious about the man and more than a little anxious to meet him. Though he hardly seemed liked the most stable of wizards.

“I don’t know if that’s necessary. We already have his statement on record.” He was eager to meet Mr. Scamander, but he needed a better reason to justify bringing a civilian in to this case, and a foreigner at that, in order to get Seraphina’s approval. 

“But sir, Newt has experience working with obscurials. He might be able to tell us more about what Grindelwald was attempting to do. And he’ll be coming back to New York anyway so what’s the harm in asking for him to take a look.”

Percival tried to not to give away how interested he was in this particular news and tried to keep his face neutral. He also began to mentally plan what to do about Scamander’s case. The thing just sounded like another major incident waiting to happen. Maybe there was some way he could confiscate the case or track all the creatures inside it. 

“Why is he coming back to New York? Is he visiting you?”

Tina blushed slightly. “ Yes, sort of, Newt’s been busy editing his book, and Queenie suggested that he come here while he was editing. Apparently, the editing process has been really stressful on him and we thought a change of scenery might—“

“Get to the point, Goldstein.”

“Sorry sir, anyway he agreed to come visit and said he was hitching a ride with his brother who is on the team of aurors sent to retrieve Grindelwald. ”

Percival let out an audible groan, startlingly Tina. 

“What’s wrong, sir.”

“I know Theseus Scamander. We worked together once or twice during the war. He’s a good man and extremely talented, but…” Percival paused stood up from his desk and began pacing slightly. “And this doesn’t leave this room, Goldstein.”

Tina nodded hurriedly. “Understood, sir.”

“Theseus Scamander is a brash loudmouthed pain in the ass who is always spoiling for a fight.” Percival ran a hand across his forehead trying to soothe the headache that was building. He loved Theseus, he really did. They were close friends, well as close as could be expected when you live in separate countries. They had gotten on like a house on fire during the war, but Theseus was always a bit eccentric and prone to trouble. If Theseus hadn’t been the truly brilliant solider that he was no doubt he would have been discharged for his often open disobedience, but it was hard to argue with Theseus’s results when he put his mind to something. 

Both Scamanders would be in his city one of whom he knows from personal experience is a handful, and the other owns a case full of monsters. 

Percival sighed. 

“Send word to Mr. Scamander and ask if he’d be willing to help assist us with this case.”

“Yes, sir,” Tina said jumping up from her seat to go and do that. She had a little bounce in her step, clearly excited to see her eccentric friend again. She appeared more carefree like that and he could more clearly see the resemblances between her and her sister.  
Tina’s sister…

“Goldstein,” Percival called out before Tina could leave. “Grab your sister and meet me in the holding cells.”

Tina’s eyes went wide easily piecing together what Graves wanted to do, and rushed back into the room closing the door behind her. “But Mr. Graves, President Picquery said she didn’t want you interrogating Grindelwald, and Queenie’s not trained for this—“

“I won’t be interrogating Grindelwald, your sister will be, so it’s technically not against orders.”

Tina bit her lip and mumbled, “Yeah, technically….”

“Besides, I am the head of the Department and as long as we get results Picquery won’t care what I do, and your sister is one of the most powerful legilimens in an age. It’s at least worth a try.”

When Tina still looked hesitant Percival approached her, placing his hand on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. “I promise you that I won’t let any harm come to your sister. You and I will be behind the two-way mirror and I give you full permission to hex him if he tries anything.”

When Tina still seemed resistant Percival decided it was time to use the ace up his sleeve. “Tina, you are the one of my most capable aurors, and frankly, one of the few I would trust to work with me on this case.”

Tina preened under the praise. I know you’re manipulating me a little, but I love it. Okay, I’ll bring Queenie down.”

Percival smiled. He was glad he had a stronger relationship with Tina now. He had always liked her, but Percival wasn’t exactly one to reach out to people. He didn’t make friends easily. Percival had once even joked to Theseus that he was his best friend because he didn’t ever see him. He had always been rather guarded with his friendships and emotions, but in light of recent events Percival was starting to see the flaw in that.

Tina left the office and Percival quickly put on his coat and grabbed his wand. He needed to move quickly. If Seraphina found out she would have his head.

Percival rushed into the elevator. “Cellblock and interrogation level, don’t stop for anyone else,” He said brusquely to the goblin manning the elevator. 

When he reached the cellblock and interrogation level Percival quickly showed his clearance to the junior auror on duty and immediately requested that Grindelwald be moved to the first available interrogation room. Percival then slipped into the room on the other side of the two-way mirror. Several minutes later four aurors brought in Grindelwald in enchanted shackles. Grindelwald looked toward the two-way mirror and smiled. Percival glared at him despite knowing that he couldn’t be seen. He was certain he couldn’t be seen. Even though Grindelwald appeared to be making direct eye contact with him.

Then the bastard winked at him.

Percival glared harder, and watched as Grindelwald looked away from him to address one of the aurors that had brought him in.

“I don’t suppose you fine gentlemen brought me here so that I could finally discuss my repeated requests for a firmer mattress? The one in my cell is so uncomfortable.” 

The aurors said nothing in response having been told not to engage with Grindelwald previously. 

“I swear it must be some subtle form of torture. And here I was operating under the mistaken impression that Americans wizards didn’t do torture. Or at least they didn’t when I ran the department.” 

Grindelwald pressed on seemingly unconcerned with the lack of response. Percival frowned; he knew personally how the bastard liked to hear himself talk. 

“Pretty ingenious way to induce sleep depravation actually. I’ll have to keep it in mind later on. Though I would hate to use such tactics on my fellow wizards.”

Grindelwald let out what sounded like a melancholy sigh. “It’s such a piety that we have to be at odds this way.” 

He was again made eye contact with Percival through the two-way mirror. Percival took a step backwards and took a deep breath before reminding himself once again that there was no way Grindelwald could see him. Percival hated how Grindelwald seemed totally unconcerned with his current situation and acted as if he was staying at a particularly bad bed and breakfast. While Percival himself felt on edge every time he looked at the man. But he wouldn’t be intimidated. He needed answers. 

The door to the interrogation room opened. Percival watched as it was held open with a pink heel and soon Queenie Goldstein emerged carrying a silver tray, which looked laden down with coffee and pastries.

“Good morning Mr. Grindelwald, I brought you a little something that I thought might make your stay more comfortable,” Queenie said in her usual perky voice.  
Grindelwald smiled and looked at the two aurors in the room. “Finally someone who understands hospitality.”

Moments later Tina entered the room with Percival on the other side of the two-way mirror. 

“What the absolute fuck is this, Goldstein?”

Tina looked away from Percival and closed her eyes briefly in exasperation as she watched her sister pour Grindelwald some coffee before she sat down across from him. 

“This is Queenie. This is just how she works.”

“I wanted her to read his mind not lascivious him with treats.”  
Graves seethed and watched as Tina seemed to visibly sweat and held out her hands in a placating manner. “If he’s more relaxed his mind will be more accessible,” she said though Tina didn’t seemed to be totally sure about what she was saying. She was more than likely just covering for her sister. “Please sir, Queenie knows what she is doing.”

Percival groaned tossing his hands up in the air. “Fine! Let’s just see where this goes then.”

“You’re Tina’s younger sister, aren’t you?” Grindelwald asked.

Queenie smiled seemingly completely at ease sitting in front of a powerful dark wizard, sipping coffee, and… do those pastries look like erumpents? Percival blinked several times, thinking that he must be working to hard, and focused again on the conversation. 

“Your sister was an excellent auror. It’s a shame that the MACUSA reprimanded her for something as silly as attacking that horrible muggle woman. I remember you too,” Grindelwald continued, “You were with Mr. Scamander when I was arrested. How is he? Still protecting powerful creatures?”

Percival saw Queenie’s eyes flicker with some apprehension, but she managed to stay calm. Why would he ask about Scamander? Was it because he had stopped Grindelwald’s plans, or was he just trying to make Queenie unsettled with this subtle threat toward her friend? Probably both.

“He’s doing fine,” Queenie deflected easily. “There’s not much to tell actually. I came here to talk about you.”

“Ah, they sent you here to read my mind did they.” He tapped the side of his temple. “Go ahead. Try it.”  
Percival felt more than saw Tina stiffen next to him. “This isn’t good,” she said biting her lip and looking nervously at her sister.

“I agree get her out of there.”

Tina moved toward the door but then suddenly stopped. “Queenie says she is fine, and that she wants a few more minutes.”

Percival weighed his options and as before this seemed to be the only one with any merit. He turned back to the window and watched as Queenie began. 

“Are any of your other followers in America somewhere?”

Grindelwald smiled. “My dear, I have followers everywhere. It’s not hard to get people on your side when they too understand how disadvantaged our people are. The muggles are savage people that hurt their own children and kill people based on something as ridiculous as skin color. So of course there are many people who understand my view of things. Despite what your MACUSA may say.”

Queenie stirred her tea and stared at Grindelwald for a moment before looking away. “I have to say your defenses are exceptional, Mr. Grindelwald.”

Grindelwald nodded. “Please call me Gellert. After all, you are reading my mind there is no need for such formality. I confess that Occulmency has always been something of a talent of mine. Though I admit Legilimency has never been a talent that I have truly possessed, but it’s good to know one’s strengths and weaknesses as they say. You however are very talented. It’s a shame that your talents are wasted here at the MACUSA. You could be a great asset.”

Queenie smiled but it didn’t quit reach her eyes. “I do good work here I think.”

“Please they have you getting coffee when you could be so much more. But you wouldn’t be the first wizard to hold a job bellow you level of talent.” Grindelwald smiled and his eyes looked far away for a moment after he spoke.

Queenie looked away from the man before her, grabbed a pastry, and ripped off a piece of the chocolate drizzled flakey crust, popping it into her mouth. She let the silence drag out the point that even Percival felt uncomfortable, but neither Grindelwald nor Queenie seemed particularly bothered both sipping their drinks and enjoying their pastries. 

Finally Queenie spoke. “Who is this red-haired man you are thinking about? He seems really sweet and handsome.”

For the first time Grindelwald seemed taken off guard. His gaze became sharper and more calculating. “No one of consequence. Not anymore at least. But I don’t think he’s the one you want to ask me about.”

Queenie’s gaze narrowed. “Tell me why you were after Credence?”

“Why wouldn’t I be concerned for a boy being horribly abused by his family. I wanted to help poor Credence. I wanted him to be free and be able to use his gifts to help others. Unlike some others who brushed him aside.” He turned his gaze to the two-way mirror. 

Percival saw Tina shift uncomfortably and his hands clenched. He still felt guilt over what happened to the Barebones kid and how he had been so unable to prevent the situation.

Percival was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Queenie speak again her voice filled with pity suddenly. “Oh dear, who was Arianna? The poor thing, she died didn’t she? She was like Credence.”

Suddenly Queenie was thrown across the room with a wave of wandless magic that Grindelwald’s shackles should have prevented. Percival cursed and ran out of the room with Tina, quickly entering the interrogation room. He guessed Grindelwald some how managed to break the wards that were placed on his shackles. He’d have to make sure they were seen too.

One of his other aurors were already knocked out, the second seemed to have a deep gash in his side. The blood seeped through his once pristine white button down. Tina rushed to her sister’s side as Percival shouted a quick stunning charm at Grindelwald, which the man managed to deflect with a wave of his hand, using his other to push Percival back out the door. For a moment Percival felt like he couldn’t breath and laid unmoving on the floor as his mind raced back to another time when no matter what spell he through at Grindelwald he hadn’t been able to stop him.

Grindelwald moved around the table his gaze locked on Tina, who stood her ground next to her sisters knocked out form before turning his eyes to Percival. 

“Oh Percival, still following short it seems.” Grindelwald knelt before him. “You could always join me and save yourself from yet another humiliating defeat.”

Percival glared at Grindewald and tried to keep his breathing evening. 

“Go to hell.”

Grindelwald sighed. “Poor choice, Percival.”

Percival quickly used his own wandless magic to knock Grindelwald back into the table, then used his wand to summon ropes to bind the man at the same time that Tina shouted a stunning charm, and finally Grindelwald went down. 

Percival breathed heavily and went to check on the other two aurors. Neither were dead, thank Merlin for small mercies. Queenie was struggling to consciousness with Tina’s help as he conjured a patronus and sent it to contact a mediwizard and extra aurors to take Grindelwald back to his cell. 

The man went down too easily. Which unnerved Percival more than anything.

“He’s tried something like this before, Tinnie.”

“Sssh, Queenie, don’t talk you can tell us what you saw after you rest.” 

Soon extra aurors and a mediwizard arrived. Percival directed the aurors to take Grindelwald back to his cell, and turned his attention to helping the mediwizards with the injured. His head was pounding and he felt dizzy, he thought he was doing a good job hiding it until finally the mediwizard stopped him. 

“Sir, let me look you over as well.”

“I’m fine.”

“But sir, you don’t look so well. I’m concerned that—“

“Graves, my office, immediately,” President Picquery said, interrupting the mediwitch. Percival stood and watched as Tina helped Queenie to her feet.

“Goldstein, make sure your sister is alright then debrief her on what she was able to learn from Grindelwald. I expect the report on my desk by the end of the day.”

“Yes sir,” Tina said her eyes looking away from Picquery imposing figure standing in the doorway. 

Percival followed Seraphina back silently to her office. She opened the door then quickly shut it once Percival was inside and sat down at her desk with a flourish of her long blue robes. Now that he was looking at her, Percival could tell that she looked particularly tired, and he almost felt bad for causing his old friend such stress, but then he remember how she never noticed that Grindelwald had replaced him and decided to get over it. 

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?”

Graves shrugged. “In all honesty, Madam President, I didn’t think you would find out, or at least I would have more information before you did.”  
Seraphina seemed to be grinding her teeth and she stared at him. “You disobeyed my direct orders, I could have you fired for that, and your position is already precarious as it is. The Daily Ghost has taken to publishing wild speculation about your time as Grindelwald’s hostage, some even suggesting you were less a hostage and more a willing participant. No one would question it if I replaced you.”

“In my defense, Madam President, I didn’t disobey orders I wasn’t the one interrogating Grindelwald so technically I did nothing wrong. Furthermore, I would think the blame for what happened when I was replaced by Grindelwald should be given to those who allowed a famous well know megalomaniac to impersonate me this whole time without anyone the wiser.”

Seraphina’s features soften, before turning annoyed eyes on to him and used a bit of wandless magic to conjure a chair before her desk, and levitated two glasses and a bottle of fire whisky to her desk. “Sit. Have a drink,” she said.

“I really don’t think—“

“Mercy Lewis, Percival, sit down and have a drink with me.”

Percival sighed and sat down in the chair across from Seraphina’s desk. She poured two fingers full of whiskey into each glass and handed him one.

“I know you are pissed at me about not noticing that you were replaced.”

Percival swirled the liquid in his glass and took a sip letting the liquid burn down his throat and exhaling a little puff of smoke. “What gave it away?”

“Mostly the refusing to speak with me, arguing with me at every possible moment, ignoring my orders, and your devil of a secretary keeps conveniently loosing my memos to you and telling me that you aren’t in your office when you clearly are.”

“I love Janet. I can’t believe you let Grindelwald fire her.”

Janet Diaz was Percival’s young aggressively angry and apathetic assistant, but she was also intensely loyal to him. Grindelwald had fired her not long after he had taken over Percival’s position knowing that she knew him too well. When Percival approached Janet later to rehire her she had curse him out for five whole minutes before hugging him and taking her job back. Janet was now taking it upon herself to punish everyone who hadn’t noticed Grindelwald replaced him. Tina and her sister were so far the only ones who got a pass because they had helped rescue him. 

Seraphina rolled her eyes at him and took a swig of her drink. “I feel terrible about everything that happened and I take full responsibility for not noticing that you were replaced, but the press is not on either of our sides right now after this whole fiasco. Both of our abilities are being called into question. If Grindelwald had escaped today or if anyone had been killed. I don’t know what I could have done to protect you. “

“With all due respect, I don’t need any protection.” Percival downed the rest of his drink and stood up. “Are we done here?”

“No, sit back down.”

Percival sank back into the chair annoyed. He wanted to check in on the Goldstein sisters, make sure Queenie was okay, and get Tina’s report. 

“I’m trying to convince the International Magical Council to hold Grindelwald’s trial here instead of back in Bulgaria. I’ve been attempting to make the case that Grindelwald is more likely to escape if we attempt to move him. I’m doing this to give you more time to further investigate what he was doing here in New York to begin with, but if he escapes because you want to be reckless then this plan isn’t going to work!” 

Seraphina’s tone became louder and angrier as she spoke and Percival started feeling a little guilty about his behavior, but only a little.

Seraphina gave him a very pointed look. “Listen, I know you hate politics that’s why you don’t handle any of it. So can you just listen to me this once and let me handle things.”

Percival gave Seraphina an exasperated expression but ultimately knew he needed to relent. Besides he could work further on the details of the case without continuing to speak to Grindelwald. “Fine.”

“Thank Merlin,” Seraphina finished her drink and then gave him a serious look that told Percival that she wasn’t finished with him yet. “Now, the council is sending Theseus Scamander here as the head of a team of aurors to assess if Grindelwald can be moved. I want you to host Theseus at your home and try to convince to that Grindelwald needs to remain here for the trial.”

Percival groaned knowing what a handful Theseus was, but knew it was a good plan, especially considering their past relationship. “Theseus and I knew each other during the war. We are sort of distant friends so that won’t be a problem.”

“Good, I believe his brother will be visiting with him so he’ll probably stay with you as well. I want you to especially keep an eye on Newt Scamander, not only does the MACUSA owe him a debt, but he’s something of a troublemaker. Especially if he brings that infernal case with him, so just make sure that he doesn’t cause another incident.”

“Of course, I’m sure it will be fine. I was actually hoping to ask Mr. Scamander to look at the Grindelwald case. Goldstein pointed out to me that he has some experience with obscurials. I’m hoping to get his opinion on what Grindelwald might have wanted with Credence.”

“Fine, but be careful. I don’t want him more involved than he has to be.”

“Agreed.”

Seraphina nodded. “Good, dismissed.”

Percival stood and left the office to find Tina. He was looking forward to finally meeting Newt Scamander, the man who stopped Grindelwald and helped save his life. It would certainly be interesting, but for now he needed to focus on Grindelwald. He had a name now, something he could start looking in to. He needed to know who this Ariana was and what connection she might have to Grindelwald’s plans for Credence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this! This is the first fic I have written in a long time. Comments are love and will make me post new chapters faster. This fic is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Next chapter will feature Newt, Credence, Dumbledore, and Theseus. I promise by the third chapter that there will be Newt/Graves interaction. This is their story after all.


End file.
